


[Podfic] Fuzzy Logic

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animalistic, Bodyswap, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sparseparsley's story</p><p>
  <i>Derek and Stiles switch bodies because of wizard reasons and Stiles just wants to know what that awesome scent is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fuzzy Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuzzy Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470234) by [Sparseparsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparseparsley/pseuds/Sparseparsley). 



**Title:** Fuzzy Logic  
 **Rating:**  NC-17/explicit  
 **Length:**  41 minutes  
 **download** [from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fuzzy-logic-0) (119.4 MB)  
  
cover by yours truly  



End file.
